A Life No One Wants To Live
by WeWereBornToDie'x
Summary: What will a teenage couple do, when an over protective father is the bullet that's fired at their relationship?
1. My Unhealthy Obsession

I could sense his smile a mile off; his plump, rose-pink lips curled up at the corners in a way I adore, grinning ear-to-ear. I don't protest when his strong arms take me from behind, pulling me into the warmth of his taut chest. Instead, I nuzzle into him, drinking in his perfection, as he whispers his apologies in my ear, sweetening me up.

I know his game, I know how he works, and I know I shouldn't let what he did go so easily. I should be angry; I am angry, I want to fight him off and scream what it felt to have him forget, to have to spend the only night for another week we could have possibly spent together alone, in an abandoned apartment. But I can't. I both physically and emotionally can't. I'm tired, worn out from crying, and I'm not sure what another heated argument would do to me. So, for now, I lean into his protective embrace, allow his tattoo-covered arms to engulf me, his hot breath on the flesh of my neck to warm me, and his kisses to hook me, as if I wasn't already.

He, Peter Barlow, he's my unhealthy obsession.

* * *

**Just a tester, really. I already have the second chapter to this written, so just leave a review and tell me what you think. I want to know how much interest I have before I post it. Thank you. :) **

**P.s. I wrote this within the space of what, ten minutes? So sorry if it's rushed, but I really wanted to get something up today, seeing as I have my laptop for the next week, and I'm pretty much able to writ/update for the majority of it. **


	2. Mark My Words

**All your lovely reviews have really helped me to write the third chapter to this, which I was really struggling with, beforehand. So, if you continue to want more after chapter two, please leave a review and I will post as soon as I can. :)**

* * *

A sea of students swim around us as we stand as a halt in the centre of the path, leading up to out mutual college. It's surprising how few of them fail to notice our public display of affection, though I assume it's because of the shared fear between pupils and teachers, all afraid to single Peter out from the crowd, in case he raises his fist in a fit of range, losing his already short temper, something he's made a habit of in the past.

"I've missed you, princess," He purrs, his thick Manchester accent rolling off his tongue as he litters the base of my throat with remorseful kisses. His hands have found the curve of my hips, and he lightly kneads the flesh with his thumb and forefinger, in a feeble and fruitless attempt to turn my attention away from my current but well suppressed anger.

It's overpowering, the sudden desire that forms in my lower body with every kiss, every careful movement of his hands. But I refuse to let it show, biting back a smirk and the throaty groan that threatens to break free. He _will_ learn.

"And whose fault's that, 'ey? I was there, then o'clock, just like you said. In fact, I was there until nine o'clock the next morning, because I was hoping, praying, that maybe, maybe you were just running an hour or so late," I hiss, my tone sharper than I first intended, and I can by the look on his face that it shocked him, too. "We haven't spent a night together in ages, Peter. And never once have we had one alone. What is it, do you not like me like that? Because if so, just tell-..." My words were cut short, fading into a whisper, when his lips came crashing against mine, earning an encouraging hum of approval as a bolt of pleasure ran through me, awaking all my muscles in its wake.

I hate the effect he has me, his ability to control my mood with only a click of his finger. But most of all, I hate how weak I am around him. I give in, let him take advantage, it's almost embarrassing. Though, I know he'd never hurt me.

"You know I do, Carla. I love you more than anything," he promises, though I'm not sure I believe him and he sees that, so continues. "Tonight, my place, be there at ten. I'll make it a night to remember, mark my words, baby-girl."


	3. Spoke Too Soon

The same gut-wrenching feel of disappointment hits me fast and hard as I reach the fourth door on the second floor of Peter's block of flats, only to be met by those all too familiar voices coming from inside. Only one belongs to Peter, the others to Tyrone and Nick, then the last belonging to Liam Connor. It's his deep, masculine tone that gives him away, mixed with the rich Irish accent that coats each word as they fall from his velvet like lips. It's hard not to get lost in his care-free laughter as he chuckles at something the boys have said, and I almost don't notice when it, as well as their footsteps, become louder. It's only when the front door is thrown open that I'm snapped from my daydream and transported back into the real world, my eyes immediately locking with his sea-blue orbs.

The tension between us rises within seconds, pulling us closer until his slightly taller form is towering over me, the warmth radiating from his taut chest heating my already sweltering body, burning beneath my clothing.

Not a word is uttered from our lips, neither of us trusting ourselves to speak while in Peter's presence. It's sickeningly amazing how long we've managed to keep our dirty little from him, though I assume, on Liam's part, it's because he's afraid of the consequences, rather than he cares for my relationship with his best mate.

"They're just leaving, sweetheart," Peter hums, breaking the awkward silence. He's focused solely on my impassive expression, his own unreadable, and a sudden wave of panic washes over me; Liam's awfully quiet and Peter's strangely distant, he hasn't embraced me or even place his hand in an inappropriate area. Maybe I spoke too soon, maybe Liam's conscience got the better of him...

I give him a small nod of acknowledgement and swan quickly passed him, drifting swiftly over to the kitchenette, where I begin frantically searching the cupboard as he say goodbye to his friends, noticeably ignoring Liam.

_**I need a drink.** _

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait in an update, I've just been so busy with my school work. **

**A few of you have requested longer chapters, and although this one is short, any after will be much longer. I'm hoping to post a fourth chapter either later tonight or tomorrow, depending on how long it takes me to write it. **

**Reviews up until then would b appreciated, they really motivate me and I'd like to know how many are still interested, so please don't forget! :) **

**~ WeWereBornToDie'x **


End file.
